The New Clans' Fight for Freedom: The Chosen Ones
by Spottedmask12
Summary: This story is about a new prophesy. The dark forest is back, It beat the old clans and is getting ready to fight the new clans. Lucky for them theirs a new prophesy to help them. All they need to do is find The Chosen Ones. First book in a series.
1. The Characters and Prologue

**The Clans****:**

**Lightningclan****:**

**Leader: **Lightstar:_ Golden brown she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes. _**Sibling**: Lilystream **Mate**: Stonesong

**Kits**: Featherpaw and Lionpaw

**Deputy:** Tigerfoot: _Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. _**Siblings**: Larktail and Redclaw **Mate**: Willowtail **Kits**: Wingkit, Sootkit, and Nettlekit

**Medicine Cat: **Lilystream: _White she-cat with amber eyes._ **Sibling**: Lightstar **Apprentice**: Featherpaw

**Warriors:**

Stonesong: _Dark gray tom with blue eyes. _

**Sibling**: Willowtail **Mate**: Lightstar **Kits**: Featherpaw and Lionpaw **Apprentice**: Talonpaw

Redclaw: _Reddish brown tom with green eyes._

**Siblings**: Tigerfoot and Larktail

Larktail: _Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _**Siblings**: Redclaw and Tigerfoot **Mate**: Sunstripe

**Kit**: Talonpaw

Meadowfoot: _Dark brown she-cat with green eyes. _**Siblings**: Sunstripe, Rosefoot, and Littleclaw

Littleclaw: _Dark brown tom with one black paw, unnaturally small claws, and green eyes. _**Siblings**: Meadowfoot, Rosefoot, and Sunstripe **Mate**: Leaftail **Kits**: Crowkit, Nightkit, Thornkit, and Stumpkit **Apprentice**: Gingerpaw

Rosefoot: _Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Siblings**: Littleclaw, Sunstripe, and Meadowfoot

**Mate**: Fireclaw **Kits**: Gingerpaw and Whitepaw

Sunstripe: _Dark brown tom with yellow stripes and green eyes. _**Siblings**: Rosefoot, Meadowfoot, and Littleclaw

**Mate**: Larktail **Kit**: Talonpaw **Apprentice**: Lionpaw

Fireclaw: _Ginger tom with green eyes. _**Mate**: Rosefoot **Kits**: Gingerpaw and Whitepaw

Silverfur: _Silvery she-cat with blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Frostclaw

**Apprentice**: Whitepaw

Frostclaw: _Gray tom with blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Silverfur

**Apprentices:**

Featherpaw (training to become a Medicine cat): _Light Gray she-cat with blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Lionpaw

**Mentor**: Lilystream

Lionpaw (training to become a Warrior): _Brown tom with a yellow stripe down his back and amber eyes. _

**Sibling**: Featherpaw **Mentor**: Sunstripe

Talonpaw (training to become a Warrior): _Light brown tabby tom with yellow stripes and green eyes. _

**Mentor**: Stonesong

Gingerpaw (training to become a Warrior): _Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Sibling**: Whitepaw **Mentor**: Littleclaw

Whitepaw (training to become a Warrior): _White she-cat with green eyes. _**Sibling**: Gingerpaw **Mentor**: Silverfur

**Queens/Kits:**

Willowtail: _Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Sibling**: Stonesong **Mate**: Tigerfoot **Kits**: Wingkit: _Light brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes. _Sootkit: _Gray tom with green eyes. _Nettlekit: _Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes. _Kits are four moons old.

Leaftail: _Black she-cat with green eyes. _**Mate**: Littleclaw** Kits**: Crowkit: _Black tom with green eyes. _Nightkit: _Black she-cat with green eyes. _Thornkit: _Dark brown tom with green eyes. _Stumpkit: _Dark brown tom with one black paw and green eyes. _Kits are three moons old.

**Elders:**

Goldentail: _Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. _**Sibling**: Flamefoot**Mate**: Whitenose **Kits**: Lightstar and Lilystream

Whitenose: _White tom with green eyes. _**Sibling**: Snowtail **Mate**: Goldentail **Kits**: Lightstar and Lilystream

Snowtail:_ White she-cat with blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Whitenose

Flamefoot: _Reddish brown tom with green eyes. _

**Sibling**: Goldentail **Mate**: Hazelclaw **Kits**: Tigerfoot, Redclaw, and Larktail

Hazelclaw: _Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _**Mate**: Flamefoot **Kits**: Tigerfoot, Redclaw, and Larktail

**Darkclan****:**

**Leader: **Briarstar: _dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. _**Siblings**: Darktail and Smokefur **Mate**: Owltail

**Kits**: Blossomkit, Birdkit, and Mockingkit

**Deputy: **Scareye: _Black tom with a scar over his right eye, and has dark green eyes. _**Siblings**: Owltail and Shadowfoot

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowfoot: _Dark gray tom with black paws and dark green eyes. _**Siblings**: Scareye and Owltail

**Warriors: **

Darktail: _Dark brown tom with black tail and amber eyes. _**Siblings**: Smokefur and Briarstar **Mate**: Lilaceye **Kits**: Sweetkit

Owltail: _Dark brown and black tom with dark green eyes. _**Siblings**: Shadowfoot and Scareye **Mate**: Briarstar

**Kits**: Blossomkit, Birdkit, and Mockingkit

Hailfall: _Light gray tom with white spots and dark blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Lilaceye and Frogfoot **Mate**: Gingerbreeze

**Kits**: Peachpaw and Jaypaw

Smokefur: _Dark gray tom with amber eyes. _

**Siblings**: Briarstar and Darktail **Apprentice**: Jaypaw

Gingerbreeze: _Ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes and has dark ginger stripes all over her fur. _**Siblings**: Reefpelt and Pineleaf **Mate**: Hailfall **Kits**: Peachpaw and Jaypaw

Frogfoot:_ Dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Hailfall and Lilaceye

Reefpelt:_ Black she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Pineleaf and Gingerbreeze

Pineleaf: _Black she-cat with dark green eyes. _

**Siblings**: Gingerbreeze and Reefpelt

Angietail: _Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Apprentice**: Peachpaw

**Apprentices:**

Peachpaw (training to be a warrior):_ Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Jaypaw **Mentor**: Angietail

Jaypaw (training to be a warrior): _Light gray tom with ginger stripes and dark blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Peachpaw

**Mentor**: Smokefur

**Queens/Kits:**

Briarstar: _See Leader. _**Kits**: Blossomkit: _Black and brown she-cat with green eyes. _Birdkit: _Brown she-cat with amber eyes. _Mockingkit: _dark brown tom with amber eyes. _Kits are three moons old.

Lilaceye:_ White, tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes. _**Siblings**: Frogfoot and Hailfall **Mate**: Darktail **Kit**: Sweetkit: _Tortoiseshell she-cat with purple eyes. _Kit is five moons old.

**Elders:**

Moletail: _Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a hairless tail. _**Sibling**: Littlestorm **Mate**: Wingstorm **Kits**: Briarstar, Darktail and Smokefur

Littlestorm: _Little brown tom with amber eyes. _

**Sibling**: Moletail

Wingstorm: _Dark gray she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes. _**Mate**: Moletail **Kits**: Briarstar, Darktail, and Smokefur

**Seaclan****:**

**Leader: **Stormstar: _Dark gray tom with sea blue eyes. _

**Siblings**: Tidepelt and Streamfur **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Deputy:** Shellwing: _Pretty white she-cat with blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Seafur and Troutfur **Mate**: Pebblefur **Kits**: Splashpaw, Shinepaw, and Sandpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Seafur: _White she-cat with light gray patches on her fur and a light gray patch over her right eye; has sea blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Troutfur and Shellwing

**Warriors:**

Tidepelt: _Light gray tom with sea blue eyes. _

**Siblings**: Streamfur and Stormstar **Mate**: Rushwing

**Kits**: Starkit, Fishkit and Willowkit

Streamfur: _White she-cat with light gray streaks and sea blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Stormstar and Tidepelt

**Apprentice**: Shinepaw

Troutfur: _Light gray tom with sea-green eyes. _

**Siblings**: Shellwing and Seafur

Pebblefur: _Dark gray tom with blue-green eyes. _

**Siblings**: StarLightpaw, Waterdapple, and Ripplefur

**Mate**: Shellwing **Kits**: Splashpaw, Shinepaw, and Sandpaw

Rivertail: _White tom with orange patches and green eyes. _**Siblings**: Orangefur and Toadfur **Mate**: Waterdapple **Apprentice**: Sandpaw

Reedfoot: _Dark gray tom with green eyes. _

**Sibling**: Beetleclaw

Beetleclaw: _Dark brown with green eyes and very long claws. _**Sibling**: Reedfoot **Apprentice**: StarLightpaw

Orangefur: _Orange she-cat with white spots and green eyes. _**Siblings**: Toadfur and Rivertail

Waterdapple: _White she-cat with gray spots and blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Ripplefur, Pebblefur, and StarLightpaw

**Mate**: Rivertail

Ripplefur: _Dark gray tom with one white paw and blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Pebblefur, StarLightpaw, and Waterdapple

Toadfur: _Dark gray tom with green eyes._

**Siblings**: Rivertail and Orangefur

**Apprentices:**

StarLightpaw (Training to be a warrior): _Gray she-cat with a white star on forehead and white paws and blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Waterdapple, Pebblefur, and Ripplefur

**Mentor**: Beetleclaw

Splashpaw (Training to be a warrior): _White tom with dark gray spots and blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Shinepaw and Sandpaw **Mentor**: Stormstar

Shinepaw (Training to be a warrior): _White she-cat with blue-green eyes. _

**Siblings**: Sandpaw and Splashpaw **Mentor**: Streamfur

Sandpaw (Training to be a warrior): _Ginger she-cat with two white paws and dark gray spots; has blue-green eyes. _**Siblings**: Splashpaw and Shinepaw **Mentor**: Rivertail

**Queens/Kits:**

Rushwing: _Black she-cat with one white paw and green eyes. _**Mate**: Tidepelt **Kits**: Starkit: _Black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and blue-green eyes. _Fishkit: _Light gray tom with white spots and blue-green eyes. _Willowkit: _Light gray she-cat with green eyes. _Kits are four moons old.

**Elders:**

Wishtail: _White she-cat with sea blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Wallowfoot **Mate**: Whalefur **Kits**: Stormstar, Tidepelt, and Streamfur

Wallowfoot: _White tom with gray stripes and sea blue eyes, former Medicine Cat, retired due to old age. _**Sibling**: Wishtail

Whalefur: _Gray tom with sea blue eyes. _**Mate**: Wishtail** Kits**: Stormstar, Tidepelt, and Streamfur

**Breezeclan**

**Leader: **Wingstar: _Brown she-cat with amber eyes. _**Siblings**: Peanutfur, Flytail, and Heatherpelt **Mate**: Windtail **Kit**: Brownpaw

**Deputy:** Russettail: _Brown tom with green eyes. _**Sibling**: Redwind **Mate**: Peanutfur

**Medicine Cat: **Redwind: _Reddish brown tom with green eyes. _**Sibling**: Russettail **Apprentice**: Wishpaw

**Warriors:**

Windtail: _Brown tom with white spots and amber eyes. _**Siblings**: Emberfoot, and Shinefur **Mate**: Wingstar **Kit**: Brownpaw

Flytail: _Brown tom with amber eyes. _Siblings: Heatherpelt, Wingstar, and Peanutfur

Heatherpelt: _Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes. _**Siblings**: Wingstar, Flytail, and Peanutfur **Mate**: Thrushtail **Kits**: Wishpaw and Songpaw

Emberfoot: _Fiery orange tom with blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Shinefur and Windtail **Apprentice**: Songpaw

Shinefur: _White she-cat with blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Windtail and Emberfoot

Thrushtail: _Dark gray tom with blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Lilypelt, and Runtail **Mate**: Heatherpelt **Kits**: Wishpaw and Songpaw **Apprentice**: Brownpaw

Runtail: _Gray tom with a fluffy white tail and blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Thrushtail, and Lilypelt

Rainwing: _Dark gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Littlestorm, and Yellowtail

Littlestorm: _Small dark gray tom with blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Yellowtail, and Rainwing **Mate**: Lilypelt **Kits**: Wildkit, Smallkit, and Owlkit

Yellowtail: _Yellow tom with green eyes. _**Siblings**: Rainwing, and Littlestorm

Flamefur: _Fiery orange tom with green eyes. _**Siblings**: Moortail, and Foxclaw

Moortail: _Brown she-cat with green eyes. _**Siblings**: Foxclaw and Flamefur

Foxclaw: _Orange tom with very long claws and green eyes. _**Siblings**: Flamefur, and Moortail

**Apprentices:**

Brownpaw (training to be a warrior): _Brown tom with one white paw and amber eyes. _**Mentor**: Thrushtail

Wishpaw (training to be a Medicine cat): _White she-cat with one blue eye and one hazel eye. _**Sibling**: Songpaw **Mentor**: Redwind

Songpaw (training to be a warrior): _Light brown she-cat with white paws and the tip of her tail is white, also has blue eyes. _**Sibling**: Wishpaw **Mentor**: Emberfoot

**Queens/Kits**:

Lilypelt: _Dark gray she-cat with white paws, a fluffy white tail, and blue eyes. _**Siblings**: Runtail and Thrushtail **Mate**: Littlestorm **Kits**: Wildkit: _Fluffy white messy furred she-cat with blue eyes. _Smallkit: _Small dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. _Owlkit: _Brown tom with a feathery tail and blue eyes. _Kits are three moons old.

Peanutfur: _Light brown she-cat with white paws, a white belly, and hazel eyes. Expecting Kits. _**Siblings**: Flytail, Heatherpelt, and Wingstar **Mate**: Russettail

**Elders:**

Littleshine: _White she-cat with amber eyes. _**Mate**: Birchfur **Kits**: Wingstar, Flytail, and Heatherpelt

Birchfur: _Dark brown tom with hazel eyes. _**Sibling**: Windfur **Mate**: Littleshine** Kits**: Wingstar, Flytail, and Heatherpelt

Windfur: _Light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. _**Sibling**: Birchfur

_Prologue__:_

_ Lightstar opened her eyes to see not the walls of her den in Lightningclan, but the trees surrounding the island. "How did I end up here?" She wondered, "Am I still dreaming?" Suddenly Lightstar heard rustling coming from the bushes at the far end of the clearing. _

_ "Firestar, is that you?" Lightstar called. A figure detached itself from the shadows. Lightstar strained her eyes to see the color of the cat's pelt. It was not orange. The cat was a dark gray. _

_ "Hey Stormstar, is that you?" Lightstar called to the Seaclan leader._

_ "Hello Lightstar. Why are you here?" Stormstar said as he padded into the clearing._

_ "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Lightstar whispered her eyes narrowing._

_ "I wonder if Starclan has a message for us." Stormstar mused._

_ "If they have a message for us wouldn't they give it to us separately?" Lightstar argued._

_ Before Stormstar could answer her question another cat entered the clearing. Her brown fur almost invisible in the darkness. Only her amber eyes gave her away. _

_ "Wingstar, what a surprise to see you?" Stormstar said shocked to see the Breezeclan leader._

_ "Why hello Stormstar, Lightstar, I wasn't expecting either of you?" Wingstar said softly. _

_ "Now the only leader missing is Briarstar. I expect she will be joining us." Lightstar concluded. _

_ "You are correct, Lightstar." A voice growled. Briarstar stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were dark as she stared at the other leaders._

_ "All we need is Starclan, and then our group is complete." Briarstar said surveying the clearing._

_ "Not quite," A voice said, "You're missing six important cats."_

_ "Who?" Briarstar asked, "And who are you?"_

_ "My name is Lilystream," Lightstar's eyes widened as her sister stepped into the clearing, "And the six important cats you are missing are your medicine cats and apprentices." The leader's eyes widened as they're medicine cats walked calmly into the clearing._

_ "We know why we have been gathered." Shadowfoot, Briarstar's medicine cat, said in a deep voice. The leaders shared a confused look._

_ "Starclan must have a warning for us." Seafur, Stormstar's medicine cat, said calmly._

_ "Or maybe a prophesy?" Redwind, Wingstar's medicine cat, included._

_ "Starclan needed to gather us so that they could make sure we all knew." Featherpaw, Lightningclan's medicine cat apprentice, spoke. _

_ "So they gathered us in this dream." Wishpaw, Breezeclan's medicine cat apprentice, included._

_ "To tell us our fate, so that we can prepare for the first. They want us to be ready!" All the medicine cats finished their speech in one voice. The leaders stared in astonishment at the medicine cats. Just then four cats wandered into the clearing._

_ "They are right," The one cat rumble in a deep voice. His fur was lit to look like fire in the moonlight._

_ "Firestar, what does Starclan have to say to us?" Lightstar meowed gravely. _

_ "All in due time Lightstar, all in due time." A white cat with black paws murmured wisely._

_ "Blackstar, is something bad going to happen?" Briarstar said fearfully. Her eyes showing that she was worried for her kits._

_ "Yes, unless you stop it." A blue-gray furred cat said. Her eyes flashing with sorrow as though she could see their ending._

_ "Mistystar, how can we stop it?" Stormstar asked._

_ "You can't," Another cat said bluntly._

_ "Then Onestar how will our clans survive." Wingstar asked._

_ "__**You**__ can't stop it," Onestar repeated, "But __**some cats**__ in your clan __**can**__." _

_The medicine cats looked at each other and in unison asked, "Is there a prophesy?"_

_Firestar smiled as he said, "Yes there is. The Dark Forest is rising again and you need all the help you can get to figure out which cats can help against them. Each of us will come and tell you a prophesy. It is your job to figure the prophesy out. We want you to help each other and that is why we are telling you the prophesies together. We will start with Lightningclan."_

_Firestar walked up to Lightstar and bent his head to touch his nose to hers. Then he seemed to go into a trance as a prophesy spread from his mouth, "Feathers in flight will distract the Dark Forest while Lion blazes a trail like fire for the clans to follow. A Ginger blaze surrounds the clans protecting them from danger. On Wings the clans fly over danger while Soot and Night keep the clans from sight. But beware of Talons and Nettles for the Darkness has got their souls." A strange silence echoed after Firestar had said the prophesy. The cats glanced uneasily at each other as they waited for the next prophesy._

_ Firestar stepped back as Blackstar stepped towards Briarstar. Blackstar dipped his head then began the second prophesy, "A blaze the color of Peach blocks the Dark Forest's path. Jay flies over head distracting the Dark Forest while the clans run. Blossoms cover the ground hiding the clans scent. Sweet flowers pounce on the unsuspecting Dark Forest. A Mocking birds call confuses the Dark Forest. But beware for they might coax Mocking over before you can save him. Also beware a Bird's cry it will tell you that Dark Forest has come!" Blackstar stepped back as Briarstar looked at him shaking._

_ Mistystar stepped over to Stormstar, and started the prophesy looking sad, "Starlight will shine brightly for the clans so that they can win, but will make it difficult for the Dark Forest for they are used to darkness. Splashes of water will discourage the Dark Forest as they try to detect the clans. The Shine of the moon will scare the Dark Forest making them weaker and more vulnerable. Stars will shine shedding light so that the clans can see their enemy. A Willow will protect the clans as they fight for the freedom that is rightly theirs. But beware of the Sand blaze for its fury could hurt the clans as could its cunningness as it leads Fish to the darkness." _

_ Mistystar stepped back and write away Onestar took her place. He looked at Wingstar and said, "Your prophesy is the hardest," Then he took a deep breath and began, "A Wish will keep the clans safe, protecting them from all harm. A Song will scare the Dark Forest as it brings Starclan to the clans rescue. A Wild blaze streaks around the clans fighting off all dangers. A Small stream sneaks its way into the Dark Forest to spy. As sun rises on a new Dawn the clans will beat their enemy thanks to Dawn's light. Beware of Owl and Fire as their jealous hearts are taken by the darkness." The last prophesy had been said and everyone was silent._

_ Firestar looked at the cats around him. "It is time for you to return to your clans. You need to work this out together. Talk with each other when you can. Good luck and good bye for now." _

_The dream started blurring and each leader when they woke up looked around their den and said, "Time to start looking!"  
_


	2. Figuring it Out

Ch.1: Figuring it Out

_**Featherpaw's POV:**_

__I woke up with the prophesy echoing in my head. It sounded so confusing! How would we ever find the right cats in time? I wanted to ask my mentor, Lilystream, but she wasn't in the den. She was probably going to go talk about the latest prophesy with my mom, Lightstar. I gazed out the entrance of the Medicine den. I saw Tigerfoot, our deputy, sending out patrols. I knew we needed more marigold and catmint for our herb stash, so I padded over to Tigerfoot.

"Yes Featherpaw, what do you need?" Tigerfoot asked.

"May I go with one of the patrols? I need some marigold and catmint. They are both located near the Darkclan border." I said looking up at him. Tigerfoot is a magnificent warrior and also a pretty good deputy. He was great at letting me search for herbs while on a patrol.

"Of course," Tigerfoot said, "You may go with the border patrol at sunhigh. They will also be hunting so please do your best not to disturb then."

"I will, Tigerfoot." I promised him, "Who is on that patrol?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you. I did forget to tell them," Tigerfoot shook his head shamefully, "Will you please tell Stonesong, Rosefoot, Sunstripe, Talonpaw, and Lionpaw that they are the sunhigh border patrol. Also tell Stonesong that he will lead and that you are going with them. Okay?"

"Got it Tigerfoot." I said gleefully. I was going on a patrol with my father and my brother. The only setback was that Talonpaw was going to. That nasty furball was always being mean to me. He and Whitepaw.

I ran to warriors den where I found Stonesong snoring his head off. I stifled a giggle as I shoved him to wake him up.

"Huh, what...?" Stonesong said sleepily as I stood over him.

"Wake up sleepyhead! You're leading a sunhigh border patrol with Rosefoot, Sunstripe, Talonpaw, Lionpaw, and ME! I'm just tagging along to get herbs though. I'll leave you to tell the warriors while I go tell the apprentices. Oh and my mentor." I whirled out of the Warrior den leaving Stonesong in my wake. I ran over to the apprentice den and slipped inside. Three cats were in there. I recognized Gingerpaw as the only one awake though. She glanced over at me as she paused in her washing.

"Hey Gingerpaw... would you mind with helping me wake them up? They're both on the sunhigh border patrol." I said feeling awkward. To my delight she nodded understanding and went over to wake up Talonpaw leaving me to wake up Lionpaw.

"Hey Lionpaw get up. You have a patrol to do." As usual as soon as I mentioned a patrol Lionpaw leapt to his feet ready as always.

He looked at me and asked, "Who else is going?"

I smiled devilishly as I decided to tease him, "You'll have to wait and see!" I laughed when he groaned.

"So not funny." He muttered as he walked out of den followed by me laughing my head off. It's not usual that I get the upper hand so I was enjoying this.

Talonpaw came grumbling out behind us acting as though there was a thistle stuck in his pelt. We looked towards the entrance and saw the rest of the patrol sitting there. We quickly joined. As Stonesong started into the forest Talonpaw noticed me following them into the forest.

"Why are you following us mousebrain, we're a border patrol not a medicine patrol." Talonpaw sneered at me. Stonesong glared at him, but didn't say anything. Lionpaw's fur was beginning to fluff up, and I quickly lay my tail on him briefly to calm him down. The words Talonpaw had said didn't faze me. He and Whitepaw had called me worse.

"I've been given permission from the deputy to join this patrol so that I could look for useful herbs we need, so that cats don't die this leafbare." I said coldly, "If you would like to argue about it, I suggest you take it up with Tigerfoot." Talonpaw glared at me. He knew that I knew he would never question the deputy. Again I savored the feeling of coming out on top as Talonpaw turned his back to me and pushed up to walk with his mentor. Rosefoot and Sunstripe were sharing amused glances at my win. Most of the cats were sick of Talonpaw's constant snarls at me.

Stonesong called back to me as we reached the Darkclan border, "Featherpaw, take Lionpaw and go find those herbs while we mark the border. Lionpaw will only be guarding you." Stonesong added hastily as he noticed Lionpaw about to argue.

"Okay." I said feeling cheery that Talonpaw wasn't coming. I padded over to a clump of marigold and started to gather. I was almost finished when something jumped me from behind. I thought it was Lionpaw and I was about to yell at him when I noticed the red pelt. No way was this Lionpaw!

_**Shadowfoot's POV:**_

__I looked around the camp and my eyes fell on the three kits wrestling in front of the nursery. I picked out the two pelts of Blossomkit and Birdkit. I wondered if the other kit was their brother Mockingkit, but immediately I knew it wasn't. The pelt was too light therefore it had to be the only other kit in the nursery, Sweetkit. She was going to be made an apprentice soon and I sometimes hoped she would decide to be my apprentice, but I think she wants to be a warrior. Suddenly a bit of the prophesy echoed in my head. _Sweet flowers pounce on the unsuspecting Dark Forest._ I wondered if it meant her. When she broke away from wrestling, I watched carefully. Her fur seemed to glow in the sunlight and that was all I needed to see to know. I headed immediately to Briarstar's den. She needed to know.

_**Seafur's POV:**_

__I looked around our camp wondering what the prophesy meant. It must have some meaning. I watched my clanmates closely, but if they had any special power they were keeping it well hidden. I watched Rushwing's kits learning to swim in the small stream outside the nursery. StarLightpaw was teaching them. Her soft voice coaxing them into the water. Her fur was lit up in the sunlight as I stared at her wondering when she would become a warrior. She had been an apprentice longer than most because she had sprained her paw swimming in the lake on a dare on a stormy day. Her siblings felt terrible after that, but she never held a grudge. She told them she wasn't mad and said it was her fault. She seemed like a cat Starclan would want to reward. That got me thinking. If anyone deserved to be in the prophesy it was her. I watched how the sun shined more brightly on her than anyone else and it came to me. Wait till Stormstar heard this.

_**Wishpaw's POV:**_

__I watched as the three kits in our clan chased each other around the camp. Wildkit kept outrunning her brother and sister. I laughed to myself as she tripped over her own two feet. Always clowning around that one. Wildkit was never still. This differed greatly from her sister, Smallkit, who was almost always still. Their brother, Owlkit was like Wildkit. He liked to constantly be moving. I watched as Wildkit outpaced her siblings. My clan is known for our speed, but Wildkit seemed to have a special talent for it. She loved running more than anyone, and seemed to never get tired.

Suddenly darkness surrounded me. The only pinpoint of light seemed to be running towards me at breaking speed. I looked at it and noticed it wasn't just light, it was Wildkit. Except she looked older and more experienced in battle moves and such, but there was still the love to run as she led us away from some danger.

I suddenly returned to the present. It was the same time as when I left. This startled me, but I realized what it meant. I had to see Redwind!

_**Featherpaw's POV:**_

__I was so scared. This was a **Fox **that was attacking me. How could I defend myself? I wasn't a warrior! Suddenly Lionpaw pulled the fox off me. He started fighting it and I noticed something. The sunlight was shining more brightly on Lionpaw then on the fox. I knew what that meant! As the fox ran off, Lionpaw turned to me looking worried. I smiled to show that I wasn't hurt. I was so happy. The prophesy was finally making sense! I had to tell Lilystream!


	3. Starclan's Answers

Ch.2: Starclan's Answers

**A/N: I just wanted to thank ****Butterfly that flies at dawn**** for reviewing this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Featherpaw's POV**_:

I followed the patrol into the camp, my jaws loaded with herbs. The clearing was filled with cats. I recognized Gingerpaw and Whitepaw among the cats. Suddenly the clearing was filled with fighting cats and blood was spilling everywhere. I stared around the clearing hoping to recognize the cats, but all the cats were wreathed in shadows. Except for one. She was in the middle of the group and growing brightly. She looked like me except she was a little bit older. Then I heard a voice whispering, _"Feathers in flight..." _

My heart nearly stopped as I heard a part of the prophesy being recited. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized who "Feathers in flight" was. I was the "Feathers in flight!"

The whole vision seemed to last forever, but in truth it only lasted a second. I stared around the clearing wondering if anyone had noticed anything, but they all seemed to act normal. I shook myself and hurried towards my mentor who was emerging from Lightstar's den.

Lilystream hurried over to me ad growled, "Where have you been?"

I stared at her guiltily, "I was out gathering herbs. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Well at least you were doing something useful." She huffed.

"Lilystream I think I found out a little about the prophesy." I said bouncing around her like a kit.

She placed her tail on my back trying to calm me, "Calm down and tell me."

I told her and she stayed silent for a while in which I very patiently waited for her to speak. Finally she said, "I think we need to tell Lightstar about this."

**Lightstar's POV:**

I watched as my sister left my den in huff complaining about her naughty apprentice. I sighed as I wondered what my daughter hadn't gotten off to this time. I walked over to the opening in my den and looked out at my peaceful clan. None of them seemed to think that anything was wrong. I wished that were so. I wished that I could forget about the prophesy, but I knew I couldn't. I was their leader I had to stay strong. I wandered back into my den thinking hard about the prophesy. I groaned as I thought about the cats we had to find. What if we didn't find them in time? What if we guessed one wrong?

I strained my ears as I heard paws steps coming up to my den. I sat up waiting expecting to see Tigerfoot appear in the mouth of the den. Instead I saw my sister and my daughter appear.

Lilystream took a deep breath before saying, "Lightstar, Featherpaw has some information about the prophesy."

My ears perked up. "Tell me," I said.

**Featherpaw's POV:**

"I know two cats in the prophesy," I said choosing my words carefully, "Lionpaw and me."

**A/N: An end to another chapter. What do you think? Did you like it? What will Lightstar think? Why am I asking a question that only I know the answer to. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to learn some past history about Featherpaw and Talonpaw. You will all finally find out why Talonpaw is so mean, and I promise you the answer will probably shock you. Please review! Talk to you next chapter!**

**-Spottedmask12**


	4. Talonpaw's Past

Ch.3: Talonpaw's Past

_**Talonpaw's POV:**_

I laid down the prey I had caught, and watched as Featherpaw bounced over to her mentor, Lilystream, talking excitedly. Her fur was shinning in the sunlight, and her eyes were shinning with a light that made her look so pretty. I sighed as I remembered the days before we became apprentices. The days when she was my best friend.

I used to love her. Well I still do love her, but I hide it by being mean to her. I'm still angry at her for the day she told me she wasn't going to become a warrior. The day she told me she was going to become a medicine cat.

I was apprenticed a moon before she and her brother were apprenticed. I was excited to become an apprentice, but I was also sad that I wasn't going to be their den mate anymore. Then I told myself that it wasn't permanent, that they would be joining me in a moon. Well Lionpaw did, but she never did.

I still remember that day as clearly as though it was yesterday. _I went to the nursery to see Featherkit, and to tell her what I heard my mentor tell her mother._

_ "You are going to be an apprentice tomorrow," I said excitedly, "You can finally join me in the apprentice den! You can train with me."_

_ Featherkit shook her head, and stared at me, "I won't be joining you in training."_

_ "What do you mean? Of course you will be, why wouldn't you be?" I asked her confused._

_ She smiled at me sadly, "I'm not going to be a warrior. I'm going to be a medicine cat."_

_ I stared at her astonished. How could this be? I loved her, but I would never be allowed to be with her. She could never take a mate because she would be a medicine cat. She was the only one I loved. The only cat I would ever love. She was the only reason I didn't turn evil. My parents had never loved me. Featherkit was the only thing that kept me sane._

_ "Talonpaw, are you okay?" Featherkit asked worried._

_ "Fine," I snapped at her, and she stumbled back shocked._

_ "Are you sure?" She asked still worried._

_ "I'm fine, foxbreath!" I growled at her, and she stared at me with tears in her eyes. I felt bad, but I couldn't stop. I needed to vent my feelings out at her._

_ "What...what did you call me?" Her eyes stared at me asking me to say I hadn't said that._

_ "I called you foxbreath, and that's what you are, foxbreath!"She stumbled back as though I had hit her, and then she ran over to her brother, Lionkit, crying._

_ "What did you do to her?" He hissed at me._

_ "I called her her rightful name, foxbreath!" I sneered at him._

_ He glared at me, and comforted his sister all the while promising payback with his eyes._

I now regret what I did all those moons ago, but I can't change the past. Maybe I should try and make amends with her. She doesn't seem to remember how we used to be best friends. I can't make amends though. It would go against what everyone sees me as. I have an admirer acting the way I do, but I would much rather have Featherpaw like me instead of Whitepaw.

Suddenly I heard a voice say, "If you join us we can help you get Featherpaw. In fact if we win, you will have your Featherpaw." I have never heard that voice though it has been described in stories, and I recognized it. The voice belonged to Darkstripe.


End file.
